Brazilian Heat
by cw2k
Summary: Christie and Katarina meet Laura at lunch. After their time together, Katarina is invited to a steamy night on the beach An All-Yuri two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Brazilian Heat

Part 1

On the beach in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, a young tan-skinned woman, Christie Montiero of Tekken, was relaxing. Although she felt kind of bored. She went into her beach house to make some tea when a door was knocked. She answered and stood another woman with a light auburn hair.

"Christie."

"Katarina. What's going on?"

Katarina Alves was wearing her Black sports bra and white striped pants (Her Tekken 7 outfit without the shirt.)

"I felt like seeing you and asking you to lunch."

"Oh good. I'm bored."

Christie and Katarina went to CT Boucherie for lunch. They found another female with black hair on the right and her left with cornrows (Similar to Sombra of Overwatch but with purple implants.) She wears her green bikini and green Brazilian track pants.

"Laura?"

"YO! Katarina and Christie."

"We just came for lunch," said Christie.

An half-hour later as the Brazilian trio ate.

"What's been up with you, Laura?" asked Katarina.

"Been teaching my brother Matsuda Jujutsu."

"Is that so?"

"It's a very popular art. Christie, you're familiar with it."

"Oh yeah. Too bad Eddy didn't teach me that."

"Where is he?" Kat asked.

"You ever seen a girl named Lucky Chloe?'

"No."

"What the hell did they do with Eddy's Tekken 7 ending? Seriously, Eddy used to be a fan favorite, until that girl turned him into a laughing stock."

"Poor man."

"That's really messed up," said Laura.

"Anyway, he's somewhere, usually."

"I came to this King of Iron Fist tournament in search of my adoptive father," Kat explained. "I lost my parents when I was little and he was the only one who took me. I hated him but eventually, his kindness defeated me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Eventually after the tournament, I found him, (breaking down) in a form of a big red machine."

The girls held Katarina close.

At night, Laura and Christie took Katarina to Christie's beach house.

"Why don't you stay the night with us? We could use... a little extra," said Laura.


	2. Chapter 2

Brazilian Heat

Part 2

Christie's Beach House

Katarina stayed the night at Christie's house with Laura. She finds Christie and Laura relaxing on the beach with the bright moon illuminating over them. Laura is wearing her green top with "Bonita" written in gold and short denim shorts. Christie was wearing her hot pink shirt and denim shorts. Kat was wearing her black bra and thong. She meets up with the others.

"Love that thong, girl," Laura said, complimenting that ass.

"You know," Kat began, licking her lips. "I know you must be familiar with strap-ons."

This caught Christie's attention. "Strap-on?"

Katarina began touching herself. "I'll be back."

Katarina went back in the house and got two dongs. She came back outside and sees Laura and Christie kissing.

"Starting without me?"

They see the dongs and immediately stripped naked.

"Kat, come ride with me," said Laura as Kat climbed on top. Laura teased Kat's vagina before she lowered her. Christie made out with Kat as she bounced. Christie massaged Kat's breasts, making her bounce even harder. Katarina moaned loud as Laura leaned up and licked her tits. Kat massaged Laura's breasts. Kat laid Laura down, allowing Christie to take another dong into Kat's ass. Kat was being handled by both women. Katarina orgasmed after a good five minutes. Laura was taking Christie as Laura was being taken in the ass, and so on. After ten minutes, Laura and Kat were making out into the water while Laura has her thighs around Kat as she pumped into Laura. Christie was kissing Laura, massaged Laura's breasts and even made her orgasm real hard. After a few minutes, Laura was taking Christie from behind as Christie was liplocking Katarina and fingering her as well. Laura went faster and Christie orgasmed. KstarKat orgasmed as well. Laura was the last to explode. Afterward, they all kissed.

"That was fun," said Laura.

"I have a idea,: said Kat. "I've been thinking, back in L.A, I'm sure you met this gorgeous ebony woman. She's a nail salon owner and a supermodel."

"Melody?" asked Laura.

"Yes. I've set up an appointment."

"We can go in the morning," Christie suggested.

"She also has a handsome boyfriend who hangs out there."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Laura smiled. "Well, maybe we can give them some Brazilian Heat."

The ladies made out some more. Later, they shared the bed together. In the morning, the ladies head to LA to meet with Melody.

BRAZILIAN HEAT 2 COMING SOON


End file.
